The Mob Song
The Mob Song was a song from Beauty and the Beast, sung by Gaston, LaFou and an angry mob. Lyrics Gaston: speaking She's as crazy as the old man! The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night. Belle: speaking NO! Gaston: speaking We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! Man #1: singing We're not safe until he's dead. Man #2: singing He'll come stalking us at night. Woman #1: singing Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite. Man #3: singing He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free. Gaston: singing So it's time to take some action, boys, it's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside. It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast! Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'till he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast! Belle: speaking No, I won't let you do this! Gaston: speaking If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man! toss Maurice and Belle into a cellar Maurice: speaking Get your hands off me! Gaston: speaking We can't have them running off to warn the creature. Belle: speaking Let us out! Gaston: speaking We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me?! shout "I am, I am" Mob: singing Light your torch, mount your horse. Gaston: singing Screw your courage to the sticking place. Mob: singing we're counting on Gaston to lead the way. Through the mist, through a wood, where within a haunted castle something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day. It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! we won't rest 'till he's good and deceased! Grab your sword, grab your bow. Sally forth, tally ho! Praise the lord, and here we go! Gaston: speaking we'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! Belle: speaking Oh, Papa, what are we going to do? this is all my fault. Maurice: speaking Now, now. I'm sure we'll think of something. Mob: singing We don't like what we don't understand. In fact, it scares us. And this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives! We'll save the village and our lives... we'll kill the beast! Cogsworth: speaking I knew it, I knew it. It was foolish to get our hopes up. Lumiere: speaking Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all. the mob outside Could it be? Mrs. Potts: speaking Is it she? Lumiere: after seeing the mob Sacre bleu! Invaders! Cogsworth speaking Encroachers! Mrs. Potts: speaking And they've got the mirror! Cogsworth: speaking Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? that the others have ditched him Aggh! Gaston: speaking Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, THE BEAST IS MINE!!! Household Servants: singing Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle, unafraid. although the danger just increased. Mob: singing Raise the flag, sing the song, here we go, we're 50 strong. And 50 frenchmen can't be wrong... let's kill the beast! Mrs. Potts: speaking Pardon me, master. Beast: speaking Leave me in peace. Mrs. Potts: speaking But sir, the castle is under attack! Mob: chanting/singing Kill the beast! to break the door down with a battering ram Kill the beast! action is repeated Lumiere: speaking This isn't working. Fife: speaking Oh, Lumiere, we must do something! Lumiere Wait, I know! Mob: chanting/singing Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Mrs. Potts: speaking What shall we do, master? Beast: speaking It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. Mob: chanting/singing Kill the beast! KILL THE BEAST! door finally breaks down Category:Songs